


peter parkers lip sync battle

by ell (amywaited)



Series: ells harleypeter adventure [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Texting, kind of a crack fic but like with plot, meme lord harley keener, texting fic, tom hollands lip sync battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: Hi! Sorry if this is a weird prompt ask but I had this on my mind and.....How would Harley react to accidentally walking om Peter dancing? (Like Tom Hollands lipsinc battle) Would he laugh his ass off or?????





	peter parkers lip sync battle

**Author's Note:**

> ive never done a texting fic before so like,, hmm. i spent far too long formatting this so fucking be grateful i swear to god - and yes i know this isnt entirely what the prompt asked for shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

harley 💖 :  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA)

this guy looks like u

 

peter 💞 :  
wtf no it doesnt

 

harley 💖 :  
it so does lmao

y didnt u tell me u did a lip snyc battle

lip-sync*

 

peter 💞 :  
bc i didnt do one thats why

idk how u could think thats me he looks nothing like me

who even is he

 

harley 💖 :  
idk some british movie star or something

and shut up he does look like u ur just in denial

 

peter 💞 :  
fuck u

 

harley 💖 :  
lol

u should recreate it

 

peter 💞 :  
no

 

harley 💖 :  
omg u should recreate it as spiderman omg

 

peter 💞 :  
absolutely not

 

harley 💖 :  
imagine that

spiderman on stage just twerkign to fucking rihanna

an inspiration for the masses

imagine the memes peter

imagine the memes

 

peter 💞 :  
i hate u sm

 

harley 💖 :  
shut up this is the best idea ive had in years

u have to do it

if youve ever loved me at all ever u have to do this

u have to

 

peter 💞 :  
im breaking up with u

he literally doesnt even look like me what r u on

 

harley 💖 :  
like i said ur just in denial 

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

 

peter 💞 :  
no

 

harley 💖 :  
but itd be so funny

youd go viral i bet u would

 

peter 💞 :  
contrary to popular belief i do have one shred of dignity left

no

 

harley 💖 :  
babe u swing around nyc in spandex

thats not exactly dignified x

 

peter 💞 :  
🖕🖕

 

harley 💖 :  
💞💞💞

 

\---[a few days later probably??]---

 

harley 💖 :  
[ https://youtube.com/watch?v=hgfYBksdiBY ](https://youtube.com/watch?v=hgfYBksdiBY)

I TOLD U ITD GO VIRAL

u should listen to me more often

 

peter 💞 :  
i really should not

ur a terrivle influence

terrible*

 

harley 💖 :  
sorry im too busy being a genius to hear u

 

peter 💞 :  
lyt xxx

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact ive never seen the lip sync battle but if someone were to make a spiderman version (which is what this fic alludes to) id watch the shit out of it.  
> anyway lmk what u thought (want more harleypeter texting fics? cause it was quite fun to write actually)
> 
> also if u have any prompts im taking them either on tumblr or u can drop them in the comments here and ill get around to them at some point thanks


End file.
